grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ms Izodel
The liberal drama teacher, who hated anything conservative, is a constant gossip hound. Ms Izodel ends up marrying for a while to Chase Farmborough. She is also possibly has a daughter Venus. Early Life Born in Grasmere Valley, she never liked the conservative nature of the town finding it restricting she always wanted to get out. She hoped to be a great actress and leave the town. However she never did leave the town. Although she had the Christian morality of the town she was able to make it in the dramatics to leave it. Instead she decided to become a drama teacher so she can continue in her love of performing and also try and get the next generation to change the town and the world to more of her liking. She develops a close bond with former students such as Julie and Julia and soon the three are known for their similar ideology and also for them constantly gossiping about others which meant thy had a great bond. With others in the town Ms Izodel doesn't exactly get on well with them. There are rumors flying around that Ms Izodel has a child Venus out of wedlock but there has never been any evidence swaying it either way. But this causes her to be treated by some with suspicion for having a daughter out of marriage. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Ms Izodel leads the way with Julie and Julia to children she considers as being her student in her ideal are spreading around rumors about Gary Robinson who is the new pastor taking over from Jeffry King after he died from a heart attack. This includes the fact he is emergent and is having affairs on a constant basis something which they all seemed to find positive. Daisy who runs the hairdressers and is the matriarch of the town is convinced by these rumors which turn out to be false. She ends up picketing the annual picnic in the park where Gary Robinson makes his debut appearance to the town saying he should not be pastor. When the truth is revealed that Gary is nothing but a nice lovely guys who is happily married it soon revealed who spread the rumors to Daisy in the first place, Julie, Julia and Ms Izodel who begin to blame each other. She is also seen at the wedding of Johan and Yasmin and also among the rabble who invade the hotel run by Anthony Hall for a reception despite their being no such reservation for the reception. Volume 2 Jane Middleton tires of being a stay at home wife and following a meeting at Emily's house she Ms Izodel's ideas as she becomes a convinced feminist who wants to go out at work and not be tied down to the house. Soon however she has a long talk with Edward Middleton who apologies as does she for not taking as much notice of his wife and treating her for granted. Jane agrees to continue being a housewife as the pair become closer together. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 1 Ms Izodel tries to put her grotesque play at Christmas which ends up being so bad that she is chased by everyone in the audience and even the children who were in the production left her in order to be with Brad Hewitt and Joel Hewitt who had just been announced that he was dying. Volume 3 Ms Izodel is seen in a spa being pampered and having a mud bath and causing fo those to see her without clothes to squirm. Being a big fan of Steve Queen, she is seen watching him film Mason Mourne series in the mall along with Pamela Thornton and Gypsie from Pakipsy. She hopes to see him shirtless. With their over eagerness to see Steve they end wrecking the entire scene and from Steve to be thrown off the project. During the woman's club at the church in Tier Ms Izodel tries to convince Sue Latterbin along with Julie and Gypsie from Pakipsy that her husband Grant Latterbin of being unfaithful to Sue and wanting to divorce her. In fact all this was a lie and after Sue believed that Grant loved her very much a few months later it was found out she was pregnant. During the the case of Lee Xing-Jung and Lexia Xing-Jung being missing, Ms Izodel comes to the police department claiming the two were developing a nuclear bomb in the La Vista restaurant with The William Brothers, Garett Jones and Meadow. The self make bomb squad with Detective Stall leading infiltrate and announce they are under arrest but it turns out it was just The Williams Brothers helping The Petites making some cookies. Which indicates another rumor Ms Izodel peddle which turn out to be false. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Summer Venus, Ms Izodel rumoured daughter comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live when she heard that her Ms Izodel lives in Grasmere Valley. Venus wanting to find this out she decided to move there. Ms Izodel also much to everyone's shock recently got married to the much slimmer, handsome playboy Chase Farmborough! The town soon decide to go on a world cruise after Aggy Nickels passed away and left the town with a enormousness sum of money. Ms Izodel suggestion during the Town Hall meeting when they decided this was that the money would go to the most lovely Christian ever; her, even though she usually claimed to be an atheist an wanted nothing to do with the church in the past. Ms Izodel was originally going to be taken to the cruise ship by Wilma Timber and Patrick Timber with her stuff. Then it was agreed only he will be taken by them while her stuff will be taken by John Valentino in his milk float as he had agreed to pick up some of the neighbours in Tier to go to the cruise on his milk float. In the end it is all of her stuff and her making a great dent in the milk float and making it impossible for John with his milk float to get toe the cruise ship on time. James Dontos comes to the rescue gets all the passengers hoping to go on the milk float in. John says he feels he has failed by James showing how he finds the likes of her and Ms Kelly two of the most insufferable people in the world encourages John that he did the best he could in such a situation. Ms Izodel is referred to as having a ferrous appetite and during dinner was seen to be so annoying that she was escorted to her quarters by Detective Stall so everyone else can have peace and quiet. Venus only appears in the novels in this volume when she is seen as playing a volleyball game while the entire town are on the cruise. Ms Izodel is seen during the cruise which the whole town go on doing aerobics to loose some weight along with Britney Wales, Sarah Butcher and Sarah as they are led by Brenda Bridge. When Henry Tatofrd wants to join in, believing he is a pervert, she pushes him so hard he falls on the floor face flat. There is great panic when everyone thinks the cruise is about to sink. Ms Izodel suggest they should take all the heaviest people of the cruise ship first. She seems to fail to realise that this would have meant throwing her off board. Thankfully the cruise doesn't end up sinking. In fact it never was but was a mistake by Captain Malachi after he read his navigation equipment which had spilled orange juice from Del. Volume 4 Ms Izodel being the super fan of Steve Queen she is, rushes to go and see his new movie, the last in the Knatman trilogy at the cinema with the likes of Wilma Timber and Pamela Thornton. Calvin Blue, a cinema worker who works there has feelings for Serena Mason who is at the cinema with her boyfriend Chase Gardiner decides to write his feelings down, and give the note to Ted Fed to give to Serena. He gives him a description of who to give it to. Ted Fed being the idiot he is gives it to Ms Izodel despite her not matching at all Calvin's description. This causes for her to try and kiss Calvin only for Calvin to get out of the situation to say Ted Fed was the one who wrote it, leaving him to leave as she kisses Ted Fed! Ms Izodel is among those on the jury during Jack Strawberry trial case of whether Marge steal the cookie from James Dontos's cookie jar which would determine whether would become a lawyer in the town. Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman, Daisy, Candid Candy and Louisa Parry are invited to Yasmin's baby shower. However it turns out Wilma Timber gets Detective Stall to pull them over for a driving ticket so she, Ms Izodel, Zar, Julie, Julia, Marge, Mary Bishop and Gypsie from Pakipsy can go instead much to Yasmin's horror. They also there when Johan returns who doesn't know about Yasmin being pregnant which she did not want to tell Johan for fear he may get angry. Johan is delighted by the news however he is less delighted about whom he believed Yasmin invited to the baby shower even though they came on their own accord and managed to get the others invited detained. She also turns up in The Shakes ''at Bognor Regis along with the likes of Regina, Christina, Isaiah, Wilma Timber, Larry Lothario, Frederick Grainger, the Millogs, Mrs Slankovich, Mary Bishop, Marge, Marsille and Gypsie from Pakipsy to go out clubbing where there are there dancing until the club breaks in half and falls into the sea on the account of Marge large frame. Volume 6 Venus ends up leaving Grasmere Valley and living in Rose Park Heights at the close of Volume 6. It is quite clear that she never got the answer that she wanted as to whether or not Ms Izodel was her mother. Volume 9 During a charity tennis tournament she is paired with the famed Tennis player Gregory Salt who is not happy the large Ms Izodel is on his team. They end up getting beating by the portly couple of Betty and Maurice. Volume 10 She is among those at the Town Hall when the Mafia incident takes place which has a gang of five in a Mafia group trying to take out the entire town with the town trying to investigate who they think it is. When the first murders take place of Adam Genesis, Marge, Joan Hickey, Abigail and Chez Young she believes it is Elle Robinson and Harvey Robinson due to her believe they wanted to kill Marge as they hated all fat people. It is quite clear throughout the night as the deaths keep pilling, accusations keep flying and people are arrested and taken away to be dealt with as the town believe they are the mafia that she Elle and Harvey Robinson do not go on as witnessed with her voting for Elle to as one of the mafia when it went down to a town vote. It turns out however which Quentin Smithe manages to work out that both Ms Izodel and Harvey Robinson are part of the mafia which are finally caught in the end with Jason Kowaski being the remaining three as Ms Kelly and Damian Sante also part of the Mafia were found out earlier. Ms Izodel and Harvey used their dislike of each other to try and throw off everyone thinking they were involved together however Quentin realising this was their plan and focusing on those who voted for Abigail Williams who was the one saving lives as the 'angel' manged from that to deduce the two were among the Mafia. It turns out however, no one is really dead and everyone was in fact playing Mafia during the Town's monthly Games Night. Volume 12 Wilma Timber has brunch at her house with Ms Izodel being among the guests along with Patrick Timber, Jonelle Dobson, Georgi Sykes, Adam Robinson and the window cleaner Terrance De'Maieo is also there working. The lives are in danger when Karl manages to surprise everyone and vow to kill them all. It is however Terrance who manages to overpower him and stop Karl from carrying his plot. Volume 14 When Daisy, Mrs Ambrose and Janet Herman are passing out pro life leaflets as part of ''Women for Life, Ms Izodel calls them bigoted for their stance and for them trying to pass literature out for the cause. Volume 15 She along with Wilma Timber is among those seen eager to be at the press conference of Adam Roe as he reveals his new reality show Who Wants to Marry Adam Roe? '' Volume 17 She is at the town hall meeting, complaining about the lack of money the town has when the town is trying to discuss how much money they need to sort all the financial issues in the town. She is seen with Designated Complainer Shirley. She has forced Troy King to one of her plays causing for Troy not being able to be part of Tessa Crab and Sam Bishop's concert at a government effort to raise the £62 Million needed for the town. She is at the press conference when Maraith Le Briosse reveals she will donate the money needed for the repairs providing she gets a statue, a holiday and Steve Queen in marriage, with James Dontos not agreeing to all her demands, she pulls out but after James convinces her she relented. Ms Izodel along with Wilma and Designated Complainer Shirley are among those who wonder what Toby Bakery the new bakery is going to be and who is running it. Not seem to realise the answer was in the signage as it was a bakery being operated by Toby the Baker. Soon it is seen that the bakery is open and after witnessing Franco Fabregas try to start a fire before Toby stops the fire. Volume 18 She is among those along with Tracy Woods, Dina Obed, Sue Latterbin and Marge who are kidnapped by Josie Buxum for them to be her bridesmaids as they are bigger than Josie and with them being bridesmaid she hope it will show up Josie in a better light. When Mark Herman tries to get his birthday party sorted it is the same day as the wedding and Ms Izodel is among those affected by this and would not be able to come to the party. Ms Izodel ends up being part of the plan to ultimately ruin Josie's big day which ends up happening. When Josie Buxum tries in vain to sue everyone involved in her wedding's demise to Judge Jackie, Ms Izodel is referenced as she tells the story. Volume 20 Ms Izodel finds herself being nominated for two awards at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards. First for contributing the least to Grasmere Valley society, which Marge ended up winning and the gossip hound award which Julia managed to win. Volume 23 When Melvin Humes writes his play based on ''The Butterfly it is referred to as not Shakespeare but at least it was not Ms Izodel. Volume 34 Ms Izodel and Chase have separated and are no longer together. Volume 41 She is among those who spread rumours about Jasmine Coffee in the town along with Carrin Carol and Nancy Carol. Volume 43 She is irate when Lady Augustina has a theatre, the famed Irish dramatist built in the town in her honour as for all of Ms Izodel plays which were never received well she had to perform in the town hall. Jealous of her success she goes to the premier of Lady Augustina's new play Ferryman for Company at the theatre hoping to critcise it as she goes with Amanda Nixon another dramatist envious of Lady Augustina her husband Sam Nixon and Francis St Joseph. Aaron Mutz one of the stars in the show keeps pleading during the performance trying to help people to realise his wife has been kidnapped. Everyone believe it is part of the performance including Ms Izodel until during the break when Aaron appears to them pleading he needs help as Lady Augustina kidnapped his wife Rebecca just so his feeling could be real for her new play. Ms Izodel vows un-characteristically to help out. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #36-38 Cliff Hanger #37 Tale of Julia Dent Ms Izodel is seen advertising for Scottish Independence. Something which Nanny Prescot chastises her about. #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #54 Tale of Chris Puccini Gary Robinson asked for Chris Puccini to run the Carol Service this year. In the past that had been Ms Izodel domain but due to her very out their ideas and lack of Gospel content she was not chosen by Gary. Wanting to do it again, she decides to push a Christmas tree which was near Chris as he was talking to Gary on top of him. Chris is declared he cannot walk and Ms Izodel much to her delight is given the reigns of running the Carol Service by Gary. #55 Tale of Miss Larkin Gary realises he has made a big mistake when Ms Izodel begins pouting her very wild plans for the Carol Service. Daisy and Miss Larkin whoa re both sad what happened to Chris think this is a disaster and manage to come up with a plan to stop her. As she went outside to get all those to rehearse for her Carol Service everyone pelted her with snowballs until she became a Snowman and couldn't get out. After this Daisy and Miss Larkin become in charge over the Carol Service. #73-#74 Too Good For You #73 Tale of Alisa Roberts Wilma Timber is gossiping to Ms Izodel in the store saying that she heard from Jonathan May that Nanny Prescot is dating Steve Queen, Ms Izodel replies saying that such news is total rubbish. #86 SOMEBODY SAAAAAAAAAVVVVVEEEEE ME! #86 Tale of Wayne Bridges Ms Izodel is among those playing volleyball on the beach when William Sandiago is drowning in the sea. Laura Sandiago asks around if anyone can help. Ms Izodel refuses because as she said if she went in she would cause a tidal wave. #88 Queenie Did it! #88 Tale of Queen Elizabeth Ms Izodel is not happy that everyone is celebrating Queen Elizabeth being the longest reigning monarch. When Queen Elizabeth makes the record and everyone celebrates she bemoans that she wish someone gave her an applause for as she put it sitting on her rump for 63 years, believing did little for the country. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 10 The Easter Play Gary Robinson asks the Prescot household, Sheneque and PJ Simmons to participate in a play of Easter. The gang accept but soon a worried after they realised that Ms Izodel is the one in charge and not Mr Ambrose like he is usually each Easter as he is dealing with having anew son. Soon they find out the terrible story line she has created involving Gypsie from Pakipsy being Jesus, Mary Bishop being Mary, Economy Dad, Devon, Harvey Robinson and Bill Brook the YMCA doing always look on the bright side of life, Frugal Mum and Sheneque doing Let it Go and being the princesses from frozen, PJ Simmons being Don Drapper and Nanny Prescot aunt Jemimah. The likes of Nanny Prescot and Devon don’t want to do it but the rest encourage to do it with PJ Simmons leading those who want to do the play. Harvey who doesn’t want to do it after being locked with the rest for a rehearsal in the morning to twelve at night he agrees to drive Nanny Prescot and Devon to the Ambroses house to get them involved in a play to sabotage the play. On the day PJ Simmons still wants to do the play in order to impress his wife that he is manly due to his role. With Ms Izodel and Gypsie from Pakipsy locked in their dressing room soon everyone else comes out and PJ Simmons is persuaded to give a gospel message showing he really is a man. After Ms Izodel and Gypsie from Pakipse come on stage the entire town chases after them. Episode 18 Oh No He Didn't! She is among those there for Eric Gladville and Gladice Gladville wedding vows renewal ceremony and when Richard Braxton and Vicki Braxton where there trying to promote their brand but their son David Braxton exposed them in front of the media how immoral and fame obsessed they really were. Season 2 Episode 10 Nanny Prescot Gets Roasted Ms Izodel is among those in the line up of roasting Nanny Prescot. However she as does everyone in the panel who hurled abuse at Nanny Prescot get their own roasting, which being Nanny Prescot is comments on fire and hitting home. Episode 13 And the Award Goes To... Ms Izodel is among those voting for those who have contributed to Grasmere Valley society for the award along with Mr Ambrose, Pamela Thornton, James Dontos and Gary Robinson. Wilma Timber who is up for award bribes Ms Izodel for her to vote her way by having a big meal at her house. At award show where he along with the other judges are there it is revealed that Nanny Prescot is the winner but not before she gets a rude interruption from Kanye West which was a threat Wilma had used on Nanny Prescot hoping she would not go for winning the award. Episode 18 As Easter Comes She is present at the baptism of Nancy Forster, Harvey Dontos, Eric Gladville, Matthew Pratt and Abdul McGray. Season 3 Episode 1 Change After Nanny Prescot, Devon, Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman and Daisy return from the special prayer meeting to pray after the decision to legalise gay marriage in America, Billy Santiamo a homosexual comes in to ask questions after hearing the earnest prayer meeting about homosexuality. Ms Izodel buts in half way through to try and get her liberal agenda across as the gang talk to him about the gospel. Next day Laura Bright, a former resident of Grasmere Valley as a kid, now all grown up she comes to the hairdressers. She talks to the gang there about the guy she has been witnessing to which turns out to be Billy. However she reveals to the gang he actually married and is a homosexual porn star as well causing for Nanny Prescot to lose faith that he will ever leave his lifestyle. They are all soon called to go to the gym where it turns out an ugly scene is being played after Billy has decided to repent and put his trust in Jesus Christ and leave his husband, Malcolm-Seth Banjo who is angry and threatens to beat him up. Afterwards Billy thanks Nanny Prescot and the gang for telling them the gospel and Laura Bright. Nanny Prescot offers him a place to stay if need be and Laura reveals she has feelings for Billy and that’s why she witnessed to him. However it seems Billy has no desires for a relationship with her. Episode 5 Ain’t No Musical Dumb Enough Devon is pretty bored and so Nanny Prescot decides to encourage him to join a musical which Ms Izodel is setting up. Along with Gypsie from Pakipsy, Matthew Pratt, David Braxton, Billy Santiamo, Abdul McGray, Kate Carey, Ryan Carey as well as the gang are involved in the project and they try to think what musical they could make with a popular artists songs. They end up with Dianna Ross and the Supremes music and it seems everything is going well until Nanny Prescot is inundated with the cast saying they hate the production as Ms Izodel is turning it into a liberal, pro-gay nightmare of a musical. When Nanny Prescot goes to the town hall as sees the stage and hears the story she goes out of her mind. Soon they all decide to quit one after the other from participating in the show. Ms Izodel is angry and decides to do a campaign to try and say they are all homophobic and closed minded on television. This soon backfires however as while many celebrities agree with Ms Izodel, none of them are willing to star in her play. Season 5 Episode 3 Turn the Lights Off Stella Dash, Ms Izodel and Jerry Verlan are claiming that having lights on gives you cancer. They reveal their findings in a meeting at the town hall with Ladonna Palmer showing her ‘findings’. Nanny Prescot along with the gang went to the meeting and laughed at the findings. However later on the entire town’s electricity goes down. Nanny Prescot assumes it was them behind it but they soon realise that Mrs Ambrose who is in a coma is in danger of dying. The gang along with Daisy, Janet Herman, Mr Ambrose, LaTotya, YaKashia and Chris the Cyclist make their way to the hospital to get the generator going by Chris the Cyclist cycling to get the power back up. Thankfully Mrs Ambrose is fine. Nanny Prescot gets her attitude on to Stella, Ms Izodel, Ladonna Palmer and Jerry Verlan as she assumed they pulled the power. However it was an accident. Regardless they realised that they had done something wrong and that they should not promote their agenda just to save the environment. Episode 4 Olympics She appears at the end at the mini parade for Ryan Carey and Sabina Hatching who both won Olympic Gold for their gymnastics. Ms Izodel is seen shouting at Ryan saying how rubbish he is and not even fit to be doing such a thing. It is then pointed out to her that with her weight she could never dream of entering the Olympics let alone win in it. Season 6 Episode 2 Here Comes Wife Number 2 While Nanny Prescot is in the hairdressers with Daisy, Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman, Kelly Barbour and April Posner are there, Ms Izodel and Wilma Timber arrive with some news. Although the others don’t get on with the pair Wilma soon reveals her big news that Lamar’s wife Chondra is dying. Champaine walks in as the news is announced and seems delighted as she want to be Lamar’s second wife. Ms Izodel however also wants him as her husband despite already having a husband. Nanny Prescot is determined to find Lamar his next wife if nothing else to deter Champaine and Ms Izodel from marrying him. She tells the news to Devon and Randy Morris while PJ Simmons is writing a letter to Warner Brothers about allowing them to use Devon in a Lego Movie. Soon Nanny Prescot recruits Devon, Randy, Josh Turner and Flash Thompson as to what girls they should show to Lamar for him to choose as wife. They soon take photos and then with Nanny Prescot not knowing all of their names showed the pictures to Daisy, Janet Herman, Kelly Barbour (who is among the pictures), April Posner, Michael Posner, Kevin Davis as well as Frugal Mum, Economy Dad and PJ Simmons. They identify the girls as the following; Kelly Barbour, Lois Pane, Eva Palmero, Chloe Conrad, Jackie Phillips, Candid Candy, Sparkle, Marianna Carpenter, Micki Toussant. Champaine at the library catches Lamar and tries to flirt with him all with the disapproval of the librarian Mary Bishop. Nanny Prescot and her entire lot soon go to Lamar’s house with the line up with his wife there! Chondra informs her husband how she has been receiving wreaths, bereavement cards and loads of casserole dishes as she had just died. Nanny Prescot soon shows the parade of girls for him to marry which soon gets messed up with Champaine and Ms Izodel turning up wanting to try and seduce Lamar and even LaTotya and YaKashia try to seduce Lamar. Soon Chondra reveals to everyone that she is very much and not dying. This leads everyone to glare at Wilma who soon runs out of the room. At the end Devon gets a letter from Warner Brothers saying under no circumstances would they do a movie on him however they were delighted to make a movie about what happened to Nanny Prescot and the situation with Chondra and choosing Lamar’s second wife. Season 7 Episode 1 Crime Watch Nanny Prescot decides to host at The Moogles café to watch an Investigation on TV and have everyone comment on who they think committed the crime and have fun. The guests however all have their own angle with Ms Izodel being among the guests and being an ardent feminist comments what is happening under that view. The case that they are watching turns out to have been committed by Lindsay Underwood and Carrie Doyle who are there watching the case and it is revealed when the host Keith Morrison comes to the café as they watching the investigation live. With them killing a cheating husband, Ms Izodel being a feminist seems to be rooting for them! Episode 4 Spanish Novella Ms Izodel and Gypsie from Pakipsy have created a Spanish Novella which stars Eva Palmero, Kate Carey, Una, Diego Masala, Devon and Asher Gomez and is taking place in Eva's house. They along with the director Lois Grimes, who have decided this will be a live taping due to budget concerns,wants everyone to perform very risque story lines to get the amount of drama needed for the Spanish Novella to be a success. However with everyone having different agendas from Bartour, Una's husband and Bethany Dillon, Diego's wife to reveal their secret marriages on live air, Asher to apologise to Ailanna for cheating on her, Devon rapping and Kate Carey wanting more time on screen, the show becomes a one time thing and is a disaster in three ladies eyes and the Comedy House who end up watching it with all the Spanish speakers.